


Waldosia

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Waldosian. A condition characterized by scanning faces in a crowd looking for a specific person who would have no reason to be there.





	Waldosia

                This is officially the most eventful New Year he’s ever had. Celebrating new year in a big venue definitely gives off a grand vibes. Countdown along with thousands other people is somewhat exciting. There’s a rush of giddy feeling flowing through his blood. But the rush somehow missed a spot in his chest. Is this what people mean when they say "feeling _empty_ "?

They were never big on celebration. Not birthdays, not halloweens, not christmases, not new years. They’ll be just a simple reminder on their calendar, a simple greeting’s exchanges, maybe a little special food from the convinience store or anything their oldest hyung cook. Also probably that regular greeting videos they recorded a few days prior to be uploaded on the eve by their company. But other than those, nothing mean that much. Except maybe for their debut anniversary,, but that’s a whole different story for another day.

His eyes wandering around the venue looking for familiar faces that he knows he won’t find. Not here. Not this time. And it feels weird that he knows the fact that it’s an obvious thing for them not being here but still looking anyway.

So he looks out for any broadcasting cameras that probably recording at his direction. He wonders about that too sometimes. If the viewers staring at the screen, does it mean they stare into each other when he stares back to the camera? It feels that way for him at times when he’s watching TV at home and at some point the person in TV look to the camera. It startles him like they just made an actual eye contact. Maybe it just him, but again, he looks anyway. Because maybe they watch this too. Maybe under the name of coincidence and with some luck, he’ll manage to make an eye contact with them when the year changes.

                ”What are you looking for hyung?” the person standing besides him ask as he tugs to his sleeve. He looks over with a smile and put his arm around the smaller guy.

                “Nothing Jinyoung-ah...”

                Seconds later, they start the countdown.

                3...

                2...

                1...

                “Happy New Yeaaaaaar~!!!” said.. well.. everybody.

                “Happy New Year~” says Ong Seongwoo in his other side, patting his back gently.  
                “Happy New Year hyuuung~” says Jinyoung is his arm.

                “Happy New Year guys~” he replies with his signature smile.

                “Group Hug~!” he can hear Daewhi yells excitedly behind him.

  
                “Ugggh... this place is too crowded!” Jihoon whines.  
                “And we’re a big group...” Guanlin follows.

                He looks back to see his group members trying to fit into a group hug which is kind of not happening since they’re scattered around and the place is too crowded for a circle of eleven to be made. He chuckles at the sight.

                “Let’s just group hug at the back stage kids...” Jisung says finally.

 

                They did the group hug once they got into their waiting room.

                They didn’t let go until a ring roaming the room. 

                It’s his phone.

                “Sorry guys..” he smiles apologetically as he pull him self away from the pile of arms.

 

                _Oh._

 

He smiles at the name on his screen, asking for a video call.  
                He drags the green button to the side and the ring stops.

                “Hey!” He greets as 4 familiar faces appear on his screen.

                “Happy New Year, Miiiiin~” they holler, followed by giggles and random howls.

                “Happy New Year guys~!!” he replies with a smile as he stares contently into the faces he looks for earlier.

                 _There they are..._

 

                “Why are you staring at us like that?” Dongho asks with one eyebrow raised curiously.

                “We did clean up the house this morning you know, if you're worried about the state of the house..” Aron hyung says as he looks around as if ensuring him self of their earlier activity. 

                “I _did_ that!” Dongho smiles proudly. Minki scoff.

                “You're only  _started_ it! We were the one who ended up finishing up as you got occupied by your _foundings_ under your bed!!” he can imagine the state of Dongho’s under-bed in his head when Minki said that.

                “What a way to start 2018~” Jonghyun says while rolling his eyes to the small bickers.

                He was about to tell them a good job for cleaning up (even though he’s not exactly assured with the result), but got cut by a figure step in between him self and his phone.

                “Jonghyun-hyuuuuuuuuuuuung~” Jaehwan waves excitedly to the screen.

                “Jaehwanniiiiiiiiieeee~!” Jonghyun replies, by the sound of it.  Not that he can see Jonghyun actually say it since Jaehwan’s head is blocking him from the screen.

                Soon after, his phone is surrounded by several heads demanding for a glimpse of the small screen.

                He sighs at the sight but can’t help to smile.

_I can always call them again later.._ he thinks.  
                 _T_ _hat was enough..._

_For now._

**Author's Note:**

> D-364.


End file.
